harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon Prewett
Gideon Prewett (d. 1981) was an English pure-blood wizard, the brother of both Fabian and Molly. Gideon was a member of the original Order of the Phoenix. He fought in the First Wizarding War and was murdered by five Death Eaters before war's end, along with his brother. Biography Gideon was born into the wizarding Prewett family, with his two known ''siblings: Fabian and Molly. During the First Wizarding War, Molly, Gideon's sister, married Arthur Weasley, and the couple eventually had seven children. He also may have had a big nose. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (script): Fred states that George's nose looks "positively massive" and is corrected that it is his - he says it is a family trait from Molly, implying that Gideon and Fabian may have had a big nose too. During the First Wizarding War, Gideon and his brother decided to join the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Their sister does not appear to have been an official member, probably because she had young children to take care of. Eventually, however, Gideon and Fabian were attacked by five Death Eaters, one of whom was Antonin Dolohov. They were described as having "''fought like heroes" by fellow Order member Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, though both were ultimately killed. Following Voldemort's fall from power, Dolohov, and perhaps others involved in the Prewetts' "brutal" murders, were imprisoned in Azkaban for the crime. Post-mortem It has never been shown how Molly coped with the deaths of her brothers. She rarely mentions them, perhaps indicating that she took their loss hard, but when she does, she speaks fondly of them indicating her love for her brothers. Magical abilities and skills * Magical Mastery: Along with his brother Fabian, Gideon was a highly-respected member of the Order of the Phoenix, implying that he was proficient in many areas of magic. Alastor Moody noted that it took five Death Eaters, including the particularly sadistic Antonin Dolohov, to kill Gideon and his brother. Etymology Gideon is a Hebrew name, possibly meaning "mighty warrior". There is a figure in the Bible known as Gideon who is a judge known for his faith and sense of justice. Behind the scenes *While Fabian and Gideon are mentioned as having been members of the Order, their sister Molly was not, most likely because she was raising her children, Gideon's nephews, during the First Wizarding War. *It is possible Gideon's sister honoured Fabian and Gideon with the naming of her twin sons, Fred and George, who have the same initials, 'F' and 'G'. Fabian and Gideon may also have been twins-themselves, though it has yet to be confirmed or denied, as twins run in families, and two of their nephews, Fred and George, are twins, the odds are good. Appearances * * Notes and references de:Gideon Prewett es:Gideon Prewett ru:Гидеон Пруэтт fr:Gideon Prewett nl:Gideon Protser pl:Gideon Prewett Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Gideon Category:Grey-eyed individuals Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Gideon